In recent years, electric vehicles equipped with a motor to be driven by a rechargeable battery have come into widespread use. Among such electric vehicles is one which recharges the battery using electric power generated by a regenerative brake for efficient use of energy accumulated in the battery.
During travel on a downward slope immediately after full charging of the battery, for example, charging by regenerative braking results in a full charge without delay, so that the regenerative brake is acting up. A proposal has been made for an electric vehicle in which the charge amount can be arbitrarily set to allow the battery to be charged only to a limit value less than a full charge so that the regenerative brake works more effectively (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
If a person other than a driver sets the limit value, however, the driver may fail to be aware that the limit value has been set. Moreover, if the driver sets the limit value a while ago, for example, there is a possibility that the driver forgets setting the limit value. That is, with the conventional electric vehicles, measures by which the limit value of the charge amount can be easily grasped have not been taken.